Prank that twists their fates
by SingingBlues
Summary: A new exorcist arrived at the Order. He played a prank on Allen and Lenalee using his Innocence powers, but never did he expect that a mere small prank would change the lives of the exorcists. Yullen, one sided AllenxLenalee, LavixLenalee eventually
1. Chapter 1

-Another fanfic that I have inspiration on. It is a little linked to the story 'true identity' but the story will be different from it. Enjoy xD

--

"Yuu!" Kanda's eyes twitched as if there was some bad omen going to happen.

And sure it did when he heard that particular rabbit screaming at the top of his voice in the Black Order, waving like someone who had gotten fits and could not control his own movement. The samurai easily dodged the poor happy bunny's pounce and started unsheathing his Mugen, preparing to send this bookman junior off to his next journey. The redhead noticed the swift cut of the sword and dodged in time before the sharp edge descended on his precious red hair, losing some strands on it. Lavi stared at his friend who did not seem to welcome his presence and whined like a baby, his heart hurt by Kanda's unwelcoming gestures. Kanda just growled even louder and smacked him away, irritated.

"Morh Yuu you do not need to treat me like that neh?" Kanda hissed as he glared hardly at Lavi.

"Stop calling me that, baka usagi!" Lavi just whined even more, giving the puppy eyes and a pathetic look that looked so real that Allen could not help but thought that if Lavi was not an exorcist, he could choose to enter biz as an actor. Well, at least he could make money for his life expenses. The raven-haired samurai did not battle an eyelid, unmoved by the bookman junior and the sword was pointed right at the centre of his emerald eyes, giving the last warning that if he did not leave him alone, he was going to dissect his head and feed it to the wolves outside. Lavi sighed as he gave a pout and retreated back to Allen, who was still standing there, looking at the both of them.

"Neh Yuu, why did you come back suddenly? I thought you have a mission with General Tiedoll, Marie and Chaoji to find more compatible Innocence users?" Kanda che'ed as he replied, wanting to shut that rabbit's mouth as soon as possible.

"I'm not returning here. I just come here for a while to escort a certain moyashi back to the Order-"

"Told you for the million and zillion times that I'm not a moyashi! I have a name, GOT IT?!!?" Two pairs of eyes were set on Allen who suddenly raised his voice and yelled at them(or rather, Kanda). Lavi blinked while Kanda was a little surprised too when he then noticed the white-haired teen at this time. Allen realised that Kanda was not really talking about him and covered his mouth, appalled by his sudden outburst himself. Kanda looked at him for a while before he smirked, sheathing his sword and folding his arms.

"So you _do _admit that you are a moyashi eh?" Allen made a face and rebuked.

"It's Allen, slowhead." Kanda raised his eyebrow, wondering whether he had heard wrongly or not.

"Slowhead?" The raven teen's face colour darkened within seconds as he glowered at Allen. "What did you just say?"

Instead of shutting his mouth and hung his head in shame, knowing that it was wrong to dare to _even _bark back at this Japanese samurai, Allen just sighed instead and shook his head, muttering.

"Well, well here comes a particular person who really has a _slow _progressing mind..." Lavi yelped as he could see the different shades of the swordsman's face colour, turning into a colour that was beyond recognition. The sound of Mugen unsheathing was heard as Kanda spoke slowly, pronouncing every word clearly.

"Say that again, moyashi." Allen glared back at the other and spoke.

"I will _gladly _be at your service, slowpoke." Lavi looked at Allen who was frowning like an old man and Kanda who was hissing and snarling like a lion. Both glared at each other as invisible sparks could be seen, the atmosphere getting more tense and awkward. Kanda held Mugen above Allen's head as he was about to launch an attack while Allen positioned himself, ready to activate his Innocence to protect himself. As the two of them were about to start a fight, something suddenly cracked into their minds as they only saw that image of two people together, behaving intimidating. The person in white was gently stroking the long black hair of another person as he bit his ear instead. Allen was taken by surprise as he stumbled backwards, his eyes widened. The swordsman winced as his head started to throb painfully. Lavi was standing aside as an audience and wondered what happened to the both of them.

"Hey what happened? Are you two alright?" Allen just mumbled a yes while Kanda just grunted in reply. The raven samurai then saw the red shawl belonging to Lavi wrapped on Allen's neck and raised his eyebrow. Allen fidgeted uneasily as he was uncomfortable with Kanda staring at him. The cold wind of the autumn blew across his pale face as Allen hid his face closer to the warm, thick shawl for warmth. He rubbed his two gloved hands together as the weather was even colder than he thought. Lavi understood what Kanda was thinking right now and explained that Allen was feeling cold, so as a friend, he lent his red shawl to him.

"It was specially made from the famous shop of Mexico! 100% wool and 100% fur, so no worries, Allen! This shawl will generate warm for you!" Allen smiled and gave a thankful look to his comrade. Kanda just snorted.

"By the way Yuu-"

"One more time and I will gladly cut you into streads." Lavi sweatdropped as he changed the way of addressing Kanda.

"Okay _Kanda _so who is that moyashi-chan you are talking about?" Allen frowned as he did not really like that nickname.

"He is a new accommodator. A parasite one that can use his imaginations and turn it into reality. Though I wonder whether he eats _as _mush as that moyashi does." Allen scoffed and chose to bear the anger and ignore him. He heard a soft growl coming from his stomach and thought that it was time for him to proceed to the cafeteria and filled his stomach. The white boy flushed in embarrassment. It was lucky that the growl was barely audible, or else the two older teens there would surely laugh at him, especially Kanda.

"Oh ya, come to think of that, I'm feeling a little hungry! Yuu, have you eaten yet?" Come to think of that, Kanda did not have his meals for the whole day and he was feeling a little hungry too, but why he should be eating with a low-EQ bunny and a small beansprout whose stomach seemed to be an endless bottomless pit? It would be utterly embarrassing to sit with the two of them, and people would probably gape at him, surprised that the grumpy samurai would even want to sit with them. Allen heaved a sigh of relief, glad that they were hungry as well.

"That's great! I'm hungry as well..."

"Well it will be _surprising _if you are not hungry, moyashi."

"It's Allen, baKanda." Allen snapped as he gave an unpleasing look at the raven-haired teen. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain numbing his whole body, making him feel dizzy. Next thing, he felt his chest getting heavy all of a sudden and Allen hunched down, covering his mouth as he felt nauseous. Lavi was taken aback as he walked towards him, wanting to check on the white teen, but Allen slowly stood up and turned his back on him. Lavi stopped, his hand still stretching out towards him.

"Allen, what's wrong with you?"

"It's okay. I...I need to go somewhere so the both of you can go straight for the canteen first." Before Lavi could speak, Allen ran off and disappeared to the back of the corridor.

"Sa I wonder what happened to him? Allen has been acting weird since he was sent to the infirmary two days ago?" Kanda stared at Lavi, stunned by his words. If he did not hear wrongly he heard that that particular beansprout was in the infirmary after his mission? He pondered on the reasons why Allen would be sent there. Normally in this type of mission, they would only met level 1 – 3 akumas and having two years of experience, this would have been complete like it was just a piece of cake, but why Allen would end up in the infirmary? Mostly he must be injured from the mission, but from who? The raven teen settled his answers as it was probably from a member of the Ancient Family. He snorted.

"Tch. That weak midget..."

Thick red, crimson liquid was circulating along the toilet water, slowly being diluted as Allen coughed out blood continuously for five minutes. When his body was finally satisfied he sank down onto the tiled-floor and leaned his trembling body against the door, panting. He slowly wiped away the last stains of blood left at the corner of his lips and laughed bitterly, mocking at himself.

_For being so weak_

He did not know that the side effects of the Noah in his body had started to worsen at a fast rate. His hand was covering his face as he continued to gasp softly, catching his breath. His lungs and heart seemed to be working extra harder than before, as he could feel the impact of the blood vessels contracting and expanding, the red blood cells being sent to the rest of the body to prolong his body system. Allen swallowed the saliva with a little blood in his mouth, tasting the bitter metallic taste as he staggered up to his feet and exited the cubicle, pacing slowly to the washing basin. His hand felt the cold knob as he turned on the water tap and washed his face, rinsing his mouth at the same time to clear that stench that he loathed. As he looked up at the mirror and saw his reflection, his eyes widened when he saw the same shadow lurking behind him, a smile planted on his face.

Since he had entered the white room belonging to a Noah called the Fourteenth and played the piece that he owned in the Ark, he already knew that that one behind him was that Noah, who had seemed to possess his body as one of its own. That person would appear whenever he looked into something transparent that could reflect his image, and it would always put on that smile that seemed to be mocking at him, laughing at his weaknesses; laughing at his uselessness.

The one that taunted his life.

The one that ruined his life.

The one who would hunt him down, no matter where he went.

"Stop looking at me." Allen muttered, his face looking down as the sink as the water continued to flow down the drain, but he could still feel the presence as the white-haired boy jerked, sensing someone was touching his shoulders. He tried to shrug the feeling off, but it still remained there, as if it was permanent and could not be removed.

"Stop touching me." His breathings grew heavy as the grip on the basin grew tighter, his nails scratching the shiny white surface of the sink. The laughter continued to echo through his mind, laughing hysterically, laughing at him for being cursed, having the curse his foster father left and now he was cursed by having a Noah inside himself.

_Allen..._

_Allen, you are destined to be with me forever till the day you die...no, no, are you thinking of ending your life? No, you can't. You can't die yet._

_I have not finished playing with you yet..._

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" Shatters of the mirror were heard before the room was silent. The swashing of the tap water could be heard going down the drain as the white-haired boy's fist was still positioned in the middle of the cracks of the transparent matter, thick, red blood oozing out in between his fingers. He heard soft gasps as he turned around and saw a Finder staring at him, horrified. Allen gritted his teeth as he walked out of the toilet, trying to forget what had happened just now. His pace grew faster as he started to run; run away from the fact that he was a Noah; run away from the fact that he wanted to get away from that voice who was screeching in his head, making him crazy.

Allen continued to run, but the voice would always catch up with him-no, the voice always lingered beside his earlobes, his whispers soft but clear. The boy slapped his ears, thinking that he might be hallucinating, but the voice never went away, haunting him every second when he was still alive in this world.

"Umm..."

"Who?!?" Allen turned around to prepare to attack the intruder, but it turned out to be a boy around the age when he first entered the Order. The boy was startled by his harsh voice and stammered, not sure on whether to speak or not. Allen then realised and apologised to the boy for frightening him. He then took a closer look at him and pondered, wondering whether he had seen him before.

"Are you new here? I think I do not see you here before?" The boy suddenly took a deep bow, to Allen's astonishment.

"Y-Yes! My name's Timothy Claws, a new exorcist here! Nice to meet you!" Allen laughed as this boy let him that remembered the days when he just first joined this organisation. He had many similar points and if he was not wrong, his height when he entered the Black Order was also about the same height as his.

"Timothy...so I can call you Tim then?" The boy blinked before he nodded his head.

"Yes!" Allen smiled as he stretched out his hand.

"Welcome to the Black Order. My name's Allen Walker. You can call me Allen." Timothy shook Allen's hand as the both of them smiled.

"Tim! Where have you been? Morh, I have been looking for you!" Allen's eyes widened a little at this familiar voice. He looked up and saw the familiar olive-haired girl standing at the hallway, her gaze onto him too. She slowly paced towards them as she stammered, not believing her eyes.

"Allen...kun?"

"Lena..lee?" The two friends stared at each other as the girl clasped the boy's hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"How are you, Allen-kun?"

"I'm fine. What about you, Lenalee?"

Timothy just stared at Lenalee, then at Allen as the two exorcists had totally forgotten the presence of that boy and continued to stare at each other with affection eyes, missing each other and was elated that they had finally got to meet after two months of separation when the exorcists were sent to different destination. The olive-haired girl observed every feature of that white-haired teen and her heart ached, seeing that Allen had lost weight since she last saw him. Her hand touched on his cheek gently, her fingers sliding through the white strands as the boy jerked a little, astonished.

"Lenalee..."

"You have lost weight, Allen-kun." Allen knew that his friend was worried about him. He gave a gentle smile as he touched her hand, getting the attention of that girl.

"I'm alright, Lenalee. Don't worry." Timothy thought for a while before he covered his mouth, giving a sly grin.

"Oh ya Allen-kun, this is Tim who has currently joined the Black Order as an exorcist. His Innocence is also parasitic, just like you, and his powers are to be able to turn his imaginations into reality. Tim, can you do an example for us? Your power." The little one nodded as he closed his eyes and started mumbling something under his breath. At that moment, Allen felt something moving his own body as it reacted on its own while Lenalee suddenly rammed towards the white-haired exorcist, their faces slammed together.

Meanwhile Lavi was putting his arms behind his redhead as he whistled a merry tune to himself. Beside him was the raven samurai who turned away, his mood foul as usual. The two decided that Allen was taking too long and they decided to find him before they went to eat in the cafeteria. As the two older teens walked along the corridor they noticed three figures standing just ahead of them. Lavi stopped his footsteps as his mouth slowly opened wide, while Kanda just raised an eyebrow.

"What...!" Allen's eyes snapped open as he broke off the kiss and pushed the girl away by her shoulders, his eyes widened with shock. Lenalee's face was very red as she touched her lips slightly, wondering what they were doing just now. Both exorcists just stood there, the atmosphere becoming weird. Soft laughter was heard as they realised that Timothy was still there, and that little one was bursting into fits of giggles somemore! Allen frowned, sensing something amiss as he stared at him.

"Tim, did you do something?" The little one hic'ed as he blinked at the older teen, his face cringing as he was trying his best not to burst out laughing again.

"N-Nothing! *haha It's *haha nothing! *gasped before laughing"

"Allen! You and Lenalee..." The playful teen imitated the smooching sound and his two thumbs stuck together, a symbol for couples. Allen stammered as he blushed while Lenalee's face was bright scarlet, turning away.

"I-It's not what you are imagining!" Kanda leaned against a stone pillar that was not far from them and just stared.

"It's really not what you are thinking Lavi!" Even Lenalee was unsure what she was talking about. She could still remember vividly how the warm lips of that white boy gently touched hers. The warm seemed to have reached her whole self as she could only feel hotness. She felt for her forehead, wondering whether she had a fever or not, but her forehead was rather cold. She frowned, pondering what should that mean.

"Yuu, didn't you see how _loving _they are when they kiss? Yuu, answer me!" Kanda uttered a low hiss like a python, glaring at Lavi.

"Stop calling me that, and I do not give a damn hell about them! Especially that moyashi!" Allen's eyes twitched in irritation as that topic on beansprouts was brought up again, and he really hated being called a beansprout when he was already about 1.73 metres tall!

"It's Allen, baKanda! How many times must I tell you this?"

"Che. To me, you are still a moyashi who has not grown up yet."

"Oh really, _girly-man_?" Kanda snarled as he glared at the white-haired teen.

"What did _you _just _said_?"

"Oh, do you want me to repeat again? Well your brain here is really progressing information very _slowly._" Allen sighed as he pointed to his head on where the brain should be. At that time Kanda was seething with anger and the veins at the side of his forehead had started to pop out. Mugen was unsheathed as he stormed towards Allen, shoving Lavi away as if he was a pesky obstacle, and directed his Innocence at the throat of Allen who had activated his Innocence once more and blocked his attacks using the black claws, both hissing and glaring at each other, refusing to give way. Everyone was gawking at this situation as no one dared to move forward and stop this quarrel, treasuring their lives.

"_Ryuu..."_

Allen jerked as his eyes widened, shocked.

"_Rutherford..."_

"W-What?" Kanda muttered as the two of them slowly backed away, having a shocking look on their faces. Allen was still staring at the floor, dazed while Kanda walked backwards and his body met the stone pillar, stopping himself from moving. Lavi, Lenalee and Timothy blinked, bewildered at this situation. It was even rare that they stopped fighting at their own accord. The redhead scratched his head and pinched himself, wondering whether he was dreaming or not, but he yelped as he felt a sharp pain in his flesh. It was not a dream.

That feeling...That angst feeling almost crushed him into bits as Allen controlled the tears from welling in his eyes. He did not know what was that. That flash of memory that showed that two people's deep affection for each other...it seemed like it had happened to him before, and that person he was touching was quite familiar.

"_So familiar..."_

"ALLEN-KUN! LENALEE! LAVI-KUN! KANDA-KUN! COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone jumped as a sudden loud yelling was heard from their golems each. Kanda was snapped out of his thoughts as he hissed, the thoughts being chased away by that voice of that particular supervisor.

"Komui-san?"

"Marh I think it must be mission for us. Tim, we will be going to see Komui-nii-san for a while, so you can go to the canteen first, okay? We will see you there." The new exorcist blinked as he nodded his head, understood. Lavi tugged his arm around the raven-haired samurai as Kanda growled, telling him to back off. Allen and Lenalee chatted between themselves happily as the four of them proceeded to the Chinese man's office. Timothy peered from behind and decided to follow them.

--

Reviews pls! xD Pls do tell me whether there are some parts of the story that sounds a little weird and I will change the story to a better one(:

Thanks everyone(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2's up!!**

**I don't own DGM....*sighs**

--

"Komui supervisor...Komui supervisor..." Reever shook the sleeping man, but he did not even budge as he was snoring within the thick heaps and piles of the books and documents and files. Allen sighed as Lavi stared at the Chinese man, sweatdropping. Kanda grunted as he folded his arms, leaning against the couch, his raven hair resting at the side of his shoulders singly. Reever sighed as he gave an apologetic look to the exorcists and smacked his head hardly, but Komui did not respond and continued in his slumbers.

Meanwhile Tim was peeking in between gaps of the door, looking at what they were doing. It seemed like the exorcists were in bewilderment. He then noticed that Allen was looking at Lenalee, a shrugged look on his face. An evil grin appeared on his face as the boy closed his eyes, muttering something.

"Well Komui-san must be tired after pulling an all-nighter..."

"But the rest of the scientists and I also pull an all-nighter! And this damn lazy bum did lesser work than us!" Reever grunted and glared at Komui, suspecting that he might be pretending to be sleeping in order to escape from his workload. Allen sighed. Suddenly he felt his muscle tensed up as his eyes widened with horror, feeling his body moving on its own once more. The white boy thought that it might be the act of the Noah within him and he panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Allen?" Kanda opened his eyes as Allen's hands started to move stiffly towards the direction of Lenalee. His lips opened, but no words came out. Meanwhile soft gasps could be heard as Lenalee was also starting to act weirdly, her body moving on its own towards the white teen.

"Supervisor..."

"Why...is my body moving...on its own?" Allen stared at Lenalee, horrified, as his hand was reaching her slender waist, wrapping around as he pulled the shocked girl closer to him.

"Lenalee is going..."

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee muttered softly as the both of them were staring at each other face to face, the distance less than 10 centimetres. The supervisor stirred as his eyelids moved a little. Lavi was gaping and Kanda just continued to stare at them. His gaze then turned to Allen and saw the gentle look in that white-haired teen's silvery grey eyes. He felt the grip on his sword getting tighter as an unknown anger was surging within him. He frowned, wondering why he was feeling this way. There was no possibility that he would feel that way for that beansprout.

Wait. What was he doing? When did that thought surfaced? Why did he think this way?

Their mouths opened as their faces were closing in slowly, their tongues sticking out. Lenalee felt her face was getting hotter as the charming and angelic face of Allen was closing in her. Her eyes opened wide in horror, but the look grew soft as she closed her eyes, anticipating what was going to come next. Her nerves were getting numb from the heat generated through her emotions. She too, did not know why she felt this way.

"What in the world...is happening..." Allen thought as he was leaning closer to the girl's face, his aim at her lips. He could feel jitteriness through his body as he was trying his hardness to pull away, but the force controlling his body was like a suction, sucking him further in. His mind was in a whirl, as he thought whether this was right or not. He did not have that kind of feelings for Lenalee, but did he really mind? Or maybe he really had feelings for this olive-haired girl.

"...to get married." Lavi's eyes widened as he cursed.

"Shit. No, Reever!" Timothy sniggered from behind as the real show was about to start. The squad leader looked up, stunned, but it was all too late.

Allen could feel the warm sensation in Lenalee's mouth as they kissed. It was an unwilling kiss; no one wanted this, but when it started, Allen felt his heart wrenching greatly as tears began to well up in his eyes. That flash memory swept across his mind endless times as his chest tightened, making him unable to breathe. Every time their tongues were twined together, feeling each other's creamy texture of their tongues, Allen felt like he was suffocating, the sudden angst feelings surging up, making him miserable. He did not know why he felt like that.

_Why...Why...Why am I feeling like this? _His eyes widened as realisation hit him.

_He liked someone._

But...who?

The buzzing sound of a certain machine could be heard as Komui was already awake, and he was glaring at the one who had even _dared _to kiss his sister. Lavi and Reever acted fast and the two of them were pulling that scientist away before he did something crazy. Allen and Lenalee suddenly realised and broke off immediately. The girl was blushing fiercely as she turned away, embarrassed to face Allen, while Allen just touched his chest where his heart was, shocked. Seeing that the work was done, Timothy grinned and decided to go away before anyone found out about his plan. As the new exorcist skipped away happily, he did not know that he had planted something terrible that could change the fates of these four exorcists.

"Allen-kun how _dare _you touch my Lenalee!!!!" That mad scientist was ranting and snarling and growling as he snapped his mouth at Reever and Lavi, wanting them to let go, but no one was in the mood to even noticed this Chinese man. Lenalee was still blushing in a corner while Allen was still too shocked from that sudden act, dazed. Kanda did not move a muscle from his current position as he had had enough of all these jokes. That moyashi had to be fucking kidding when he said that he did not like Lenalee one bit! From his soft gestures, from that gentle eyes...Kanda put his hand on his face as his eyes were in between the gaps of his fingers, shocked. Why did he even bother to care about this in the first place? He must be crazy! He sighed as he shuffled his hand into his pocket. As he looked up he caught the gaze of Allen who was also looking at him, but the look in him now was rather of confused than shock. Kanda hissed softly and he automatically averted his gaze somewhere, puzzled on why he wanted to avoid that moyashi anyway.

"Che. This has to be a joke. I'm leaving." Kanda spoke as he took Mugen and walked towards the room door. Allen just stared at the samurai, having the urge to chase after him to explain the misunderstandings in between them-wait, what misunderstandings? He and Kanda were not even closely related! Why was he so afraid that the raven samurai would be hurt by this? Why did he had a feeling that Kanda was behaving weirdly when he kissed Lenalee at that time?

"Allen! Please l-leave immediately! I...I can't hold on much longer!" Lavi screeched as the Chinese man was struggling more fiercely than they had thought. Allen nodded his head as he excused himself, mumbling an apology to Komui and ran out of the office.

The white teen stopped running and gasped for breath as he thought that it was far enough from the office. He gulped as he touched his lips, feeling the touch from the girl just now. He did not believe that he had kissed Lenalee on the spot without hesitation. He heaved a sigh of relief as he looked left and right, looking out for that particular raging supervisor and his crazy komurins which might probably be hunting down for him right now. Shivered as this thought, Allen thought it was best to go to the rooftop to hide till Komui had calmed himself down. Anyway, he did not even want to kiss Lenalee! He wondered who was controlling him and Lenalee to do this type of thing.

"_If you are suspecting me, I am not the one." _The Noah seemed to have heard his thoughts and replied. Allen grunted.

"I'm not asking for your opinion." He walked up the last fleet of stairs as he opened the door and came to a clearing. The white teen sat down on the roof as he let out a sigh, looking at the surroundings. The wind blew by as his white hair bangs brushed across his face, tickling his nose. Deep red shades blended with a little blue was sighted in the horizon as the sun was disappearing behind the mountains as evening was coming to an end, the night approaching.

Kanda was at the cafeteria, eating his tempura soba for dinner. That samurai did not seem to change his food preference as Jerry, the cook, tried to persuade the stoic male to change his menu for once, showing many different delicacies that he cooked, from Mexican to Chinese and from French to American, but the raven teen just frowned and ordered the same Japanese tempura soba dish, no matter how the poor cook persuaded. As he put the slippery fine noodles into his mouth, he sighted that redhead from a distance. He scanned for any areas to get away from Lavi, but Lavi had found him and was walking towards him with Lenalee beside him.

"Yo Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda snapped as he put down the chopsticks and sipped the tea in his cup. Lavi just gave a sulking pout while the olive-haired girl was looking around, seeming to be searching for something.

"Lenalee, are you finding someone?" Lenalee blinked before she shook her head vigorously. Kanda looked at her at the corner of his eye and knew who she was finding.

"Ne Komui supervisor, we have many other better things to do right?" Reever tapped Komui's shoulders, but the Chinese man just shrugged it off and fixed his gaze very closely at his precious little sister, looking around for the sights of Allen Walker who had currently molested his beautiful and cute sister. The golden-haired squad leader sighed as he shook his head.

Allen was peering from behind the pillar, checking that the coast was clear. The white-haired boy decided that it was better to stay in his room. Though his stomach was growling, wanting its owner to go to the canteen and grabbed a bite, but he knew that many exorcists and Finders would go to the cafeteria at this time to eat, and this included Lenalee. Seriously Allen did not have the courage to face her again after kissing her for no reason which might have scare her, though it scared him greatly too. As he tiptoed he saw something in front of him. He halted, wondering whether it was the komurin made by Komui, but he heaved a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Timcampy.

"Morh Tim you scare me." Allen murmured as he stroked its soft fur gently. His stomach growled again, and Allen decided that it would not hurt to go to the canteen and check it out.

"Yuu when are you going back to General Tiedoll and the rest?" Lavi asked. Kanda did not say a word as he just glanced at that future bookman, the same cold gaze in his eyes. There was a shout heard as Timothy came to join them for dinner.

"Tim, where did you go just now? We cannot find you anywhere after we went to see Komui-nii-san..." Kanda's frown deepened as that matter was brought up. Lenalee noticed too as she blushed a little, muttering something to herself. Timothy looked at everyone, sensing that the atmosphere was getting a little awkward. Lavi laughed sheepishly as he said a new topic to clear up the awkwardness among one another.

"Ahh ne ne Tim, when are you going off for a mission?" Tim paused for a while as he pondered about this.

"I also don't know, Lavi. Komui says that after a few check-ups and some analysis on my Innocence, I should be ready to go on a mission." He smiled as he continued, "He says I am under a General called Klaud Nine..." Everyone raised their eyebrows, surprised. Lavi whistled as he gave a wink.

"Wow. That's a nice one, Tim." Lavi whistled. Timothy just blinked, puzzled. Lenalee noticed a shadow looming behind the walls of the canteen and turned to look, but the shadow disappeared immediately and she could not catch who that person was.

"Lenalee?" Lavi asked. Lenalee blinked as she wondered whether it was her imagination.

"Phews. Lucky she had not seen us, Tim." Allen spoke as he was hiding behind the walls. The boy frowned, thinking that he had become a spy and spied on people's lives. The whole group was sitting there and he did not have the chance to go and buy anything that could stuff his stomach. Allen sighed as he slowly walked back to his room, knowing that he had to bear his hunger for the whole night. As he walked the look on Kanda could not take off his mind. That expression that was not angry, not grumpy, not arrogant...it was a little confused and...Allen's eyes widened.

Sad? Was Kanda sad? That swordsman would feel sad? That indifferent Japanese male who treated everyone like everyone was his enemy had an angst side? Allen frowned. Why was he thinking about that samurai at this time?

And about the kiss...he wondered how Lenalee thought. That kiss did not mean anything. Everything was a mistake in the first place.

Or so he thought.

-

-

Was it?

--

**End of chap! Reviews pls!!!^^ Pls do comment on my writings and if anyone of you have any ideas to continue the next chap pls do tell me!! I will think about it and if it is interesting I will definitely put it as my next chap**

**Thanks !!**

**SingingBlues**


	3. Rain

**Hello this is SingingBlues again!! Well well sorry for the late publish, but this is the 3rd chapter for all of you readers! This story is not really planned properly. I just type when there are ideas popping in my head so I will apologise if the story plot is a little weird and there are grammar and spelling mistakes! Well I will try my very best to make this story clear and interesting so do anticipate!!!^^**

**So, on with the story!^^**

**-**

**Chapter 3 - Rain**

"Earl."

The plump man did not reply as he hummed a tune, knitting something that looked like a sweater in his hands, rocking his favourite armchair in his dim-lit room. The fire burnt quietly in the fireplace, the flames flickered in the darkness. The Noah of Dreams, Road, frowned as she did not get a reply from the other.

"Earl..."

"..." No reply.

"Earl..." The voice was draggy as there was still no reply from the other.

"Earl!" The Earl stopped what he was doing and stared at the little girl, puzzled.

"What, Road?" His umbrella, Relo, was resting beside the man. Road gave a pout and grumbled, not liking her master ignoring her calls.

"Earl, I do not like that!" The Earl chuckled and put down his stuffs, his attention to the child as he smiled.

"Yes, Road?" The girl's cheeks were puffed up from the frowning as Road folded her arms. Their crook shadows could be seen from the reflection of the flames, showing an eerie sight.

"Earl, I'm so bored here! When can we go and crush those exorcists? I want to play with Allen Walker again! He is so fun to play with!" She whined as she jumped up and down, brawling like a three-year-old child. It had been a few weeks since they launched an attack on the Black Order and the Noah was bored on staying in this place and played with her doll for the whole time. She wanted to go out and play with those vulnerable people's minds once more. Thinking about this made her excited as she could feel the excitement in her rising to the point of making her crazy. It was just fun seeing those weaklings crying in misery, in despair and in grief as they slowly drowned into the darkness, unable to resurface. The girl giggled as she ruffled up her fringe which revealed the bloody black crosses deeply embalmed on her forehead.

"Road, we have to be patient."

"But, but, but! I miss our Allen-kun!" She spun around like a ballerina, thrilled. She stopped as she gave an evil grin, licking her lips hungrily, wanting to feel it once more.

The moment when Allen's mind broke. She looked at the Earl, her golden eyes glowing with anticipation and pleasure, her desire to crush that white-haired exorcist grew.

"It's...so fun to see them being crushed...by me."

-

The Black Order was quite quiet this afternoon as everyone was hardly around at this point of time. There was a small drizzle as the droplets of water pattered on the surfaces of the greenery. Kanda was resting in his room, looking at the grey sky outside as he observed the raindrops that fell from the sky, spending his leisure time. He gave a sigh as he looked at the hourglass across him. The lotus flower was still intact in the hourglass, the flower shimmering in the dim room. He walked towards the table and carefully held it, looking closely. Many petals were already on the ground and 8petals was what he had left. He frowned. There was not much time.

He would not die....not, till he had found that person.

Kanda grunted as he took Mugen and went out of the door. The rain continued to fall as he walked along the empty corridor, proceeding to the training room. He decided to train a little till dinnertime, though it was almost 3 - 4 hours away. Well, at least better than slacking around.

He had no time to laze around. Every minute, every second, was crucial to him.

The breeze sang in the lull atmosphere as his black golem followed beside him. Kanda went over a bend and continued to move forward, ignoring anyone that walked past them, treating them like they did not exist. His boots emitted a muffled sound which echoed in the distance as he stopped. There, in front of him, was the particular white-haired beansprout that he loathed so much. Why must he see him at this moment?

The samurai tch'ed as he wanted to turn around and walked the other long way round to the training room, but his legs did not seem to budge as he continued to stare at him. He could see the boy let out a breath as he leaned closer to the wall, sliding his body down a little as his feet crossed each other. Kanda frowned, wondering why Allen would be here at this hour. Normally this boy would be found in his room taking a nap at this hour, but to his surprise, he was here, admiring at the rainy scenery.

"Tch that moyashi...I really don't know what he is thinking..." But he couldn't help but walked up to him. Allen heard footsteps coming and turned around. He gasped as his eyes widened, surprised that Kanda was behind him.

"Kanda?"

"Che." Kanda did not know why he was acting like this. The older teen let himself rest against the wall, beside Allen. The rain fell heavier as the objects outside were getting blurry, making it hard for people to see.

"Why are you here Kanda?"

"Che, then what about you, moyashi?" Allen made a face as he frowned.

"It's Allen, Kanda!" The teen sighed as he knew that the older teen would not even give a damn on his name, but he just wished that Kanda would get his name right. At least once. Allen sighed as he put his arms around his head, the white strands in between his fingers as he looked out at the scenery. Both did not say a word as the time was rather peaceful and serene. Somehow Allen liked this feeling, standing beside Kanda quietly and doing nothing. He just wished that there would be more of these moments with the raven-haired samurai.

"You like Lenalee?" Allen blinked as he was a little shocked by the other.

"W-What?" Kanda grunted in frustration and stared at him.

"If you like her you must tell her, not just acting like a coward and avoid her after kissing her." Allen flushed at this comment and scratched his nails against the rough surface of the stone wall, looking on the ground. He did not expect that Kanda would be that straightforward, but he really did not know how to explain to Lenalee about that incident. Every time he met that olive-haired girl that incident would once popped into his mind and made him so flustered that he had to escape.

"I-I don't know, Kanda. I did...did not kiss her on purpose. I also did not know what had happened...to me." Kanda peered at Allen and gave a snort, closing his eyes.

"Baka moyashi."

"It's Allen, for the second time." Allen replied. Allen then glanced at the other, couldn't help but wonder why Kanda asked this question. It was the first time that older teen had the mood to have a peaceful chat with him.

"Kanda, why did you ask?" Allen noticed the deepening frown on the Japanese male as Kanda shifted a little, twitched at this question. The younger exorcist looked at him, amused by the swordsman's uneasiness. Maybe the stoic male was showing his concerns for him! He smiled, feeling sweet that Kanda had expressed his worries for him. It just made him happy.

"Kanda?"

"Shut up." Allen laughed softly, as the place was silent again, the two males looking at the rainy scenery once more.

As Lenalee was walking she saw two figures at the stone pillars. She squinted her eyes as she walked closer, figuring out who they were.

"Allen-kun? Kanda?" It was rather surprising to find the two of them here, quiet while they were staring outside. The olive-haired girl peered behind a pillar, observing the two boys as Allen seemed to be talking to Kanda. The white boy seemed to be laughing as the older teen snapped back at him, by his face expression. Lenalee giggled, glad that the two of them finally could settle down amiably and chatted. The wind whistled softly through her ears as everything seemed to be perfect.

"If only me and Allen-kun..." Lenalee's eyes widened as she covered her mouth, realising what she had spoken about. She went back to look at the two of them once more as Allen was still talking to Kanda. By the boy's face expression he seemed to be enjoying his moment. Somehow it made her heart wrenched a little and Lenalee turned around, wanting to leave, but was seen by a certain redhead who was behind her. Lenalee's eyes widened as a few trickles of tears escaped from her eyes. Lavi was rather astonished as he saw the tears falling onto the ground.

"Lenalee-" Lenalee ran away immediately before he could say anything. The bookman junior scratched his head as he wondered what had happened. He looked ahead and saw the figures of Allen and Kanda together. The puzzles fitted immediately and he understood what made that girl run away.

"Lenalee...but then why Allen and Yuu-chan can chat so well? Normally they would break into a quarrel and walk away in a huff." Lavi scratched his head, wondering what special day it was today.

"The rain has stopped!" Kanda looked out as the rain gradually reduced into a drizzle and finally stopped. The trees and plants looked fresh as they glinted in the sunlight, some of the raindrops rolled down from the sharp tip of the leaves. The white teen gasped in delight as a rainbow was seen between the mountains, brightening up the whole earth with its colours.

"Beautiful..." Somehow, Kanda had to admit that this was a spectacular view. A new day had thus started as the storm had finally passed. Kanda breathed in as he realised that he had wasted too much of his time here instead of going to train. He picked up his sword which was resting against the wall. Somehow he had enjoyed Allen's accompany here.

"Che. I'm off." Allen blinked as the raven samurai started to walk away.

"Kanda, where are you going?" Kanda stopped as he was thinking of whether to answer that boy's question. It seemed to be redundant, but for no reason, he replied to Allen.

"I'm going to train." Allen looked at his back view as Kanda disappeared into the corridors. He then realised that he had dwelled here for too long and decided to return to his room to rest. As the white teen walked away he did not notice a shadow lurking behind the wall, observing his every movement.

-

"What?" Komui could only gasped as he stared at the inspector of the Black Order who came here to convey the orders from the Vatican. The middled-aged man gave him an unpleasant stare as he sat down onto the couch. Many soldiers crowded all around the office, surrounding the place to protect the inspector from any harm.

"I'm sure I do not need to repeat my statement again, Komui." He took a cigarette as he smoked, puffs of smoke dissipating into the air. The Chinese man put the documents that he was reading down as he sat down across the inspector, sipping the coffee from his mug as the hot vapour blurred his glasses for a few seconds.

"But sending that boy who is only a mere fifteen to somewhere that even the life of an exorcist is threatened...till now, these type of missions are mostly completed by Generals, right?"

"You have no choice but to abide, Komui. This is the order from the Vatican."

"But Inspector Leverrier..." Komui stopped probing more as the inspector frowned deeply, his stare slowly turning into a glare.

"This is an order, Supervisor. You should know what the consequences are if you are found to be betraying the Order." Komui did not say a word as the inspector signalled to his secretary. The man nodded his head as he handed Komui some set of folders which were related to the missions and the exorcists that he was going to assign for this. Leverrier stood up and started to walk towards the door. The footsteps ceased suddenly as Komui looked at the back side of the inspector.

"Remember my words...Komui." The door was shut as the exhausted supervisor sank down on his chair and took down his spectacles and let out a deep sigh, looking at the tall ceiling. Things were not going to be good as the Chinese man let out a sigh and took up his telephone.

"Hello, is Allen-kun in?"

-

"The practice shall end today. You did well, Tim." Timothy panted and gasped for breath as the six-hour training with General Klaud had finally ended. He thought that ladies would be more lenient, but the training was tougher and harder than he had expected. The sweaty boy grabbed the towel hanging on the chair as he wiped away the sweat off his face and took his waterbottle, opening the bottle cap and splashed the cold water all over his head, cooling himself down. He let out a sigh as he stretched himself, feeling parts of his muscles toughening from the tough training. The monkey screeched softly as it jumped onto the general, resting on her shoulders. Timothy waved goodbye to his teacher as he wrapped the damp towel over his warm neck. The boy was about to leave when he saw a familiar figure approaching.

"Kanda?" Kanda looked up and saw the new recruited exorcist in front. He grunted as he stepped into the training room and got ready for his training. Timothy peered at the samurai as Kanda removed his exorcist coat, showing his white singlet and black pants. The older teen then blindfolded himself using a white piece of cloth. His training was to detect presences without using his eyes accurately. This was the best way to detect any enemy which was lurking in the shadows.

Timothy continued to look at Kanda as the raven-haired teen started to unsheath his sword, holding it straight. The younger exorcist wondered how his senior's training would be like. The sound of the rustling leaves could be heard as Kanda's long ponytail moved lightly on his shoulders, his straight fringe brushing against the white cloth blindfolding him. Just as Timothy thought that the training was going to start Kanda spoke without moving a single muscle.

"Why are you still here?" Timothy jumped, shocked that the older teen could feel his presence even though he had not moved from his current place. The boy knew that he should not be disturbing and mumbled an apology before leaving. As he was about to turn left and walk to the cafeteria, Timothy yelped as he bumped onto someone. He looked up and saw someone that he did not seen before. The man had golden hair that was tied to a short ponytail and he was wearing a little different from the exorcists and the scientists. The man stared at Timothy before he mumbled an apology and hurried off somewhere. The boy looked at where that man had gone to and sighed before he proceeded, pondering who that person was.

"Tim!" Timothy turned around and saw Lavi behind. He slowed down to let the other catch up with him.

"Hi Lavi!" Lavi looked at the boy and knew that the training was not easy. He gave a pat on the boy's shoulders and spoke.

"The training must be tough, but don't worry! Everyone has the same training! I'm sure that you will get used to it in no time. Compared to fighting the Earl and the akumas, these trainings are just nothing." Timothy grinned as he was grateful for these warm words that melted his heart.

"Thank you, Lavi." He looked ahead, wondering when his turn would come for him to join Lavi, Allen and the others on the battlefield. He touched his head which was aching from the training that was aimed to let him get used to the powers of his Innocence, which was to control one's mind as well as to create images and change them into reality. He shook his head as droplets of water at the tips of his hair strands splattered all over the floor, leaving trails. As the two of them entered the cafeteria they were greeted by a flustered olive-haired girl who rushed up to them, panting heavily. Lavi blinked, wondering what had happened.

"Allen-kun has...fainted!"

--

**This is end of the chapter! Well I think it is the best chapter written *proud* and I have spent two hours typing this, so do read and review! Thanks everyone!! Arigato~~~  
*tired* well I may not update often due to my mountains of schoolwork, projects and revisions, but I will try my very best to update at least one chap per week! Writing fanfics really makes me relaxed so I may type a few words when I'm taking a break from my studies! *phewwss*And sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes!!  
Okay enough of the blabbering pls review!!!^^ Jya ne!**

**SingingBlues**


	4. Dilemma

**Hello guys this is my fourth chapter! Well, I have updated before a week, so all of you should be glad and ready to find out I supposed???**

**Anyway, back to the story(:**

-

"_Rutherford..."_

_His vision was hazy._

"_Rutherford..."_

_His head throbbed painfully._

"_Rutherford...Rutherford..." _

_That voice continued to call out in his head, gentle yet desperate._

"_Rutherford..."_

_Somehow, his heart hurt. Badly and painfully._

_-_

_A tear silently fell down his face._

_-_

"Allen! Allen!" Allen's eyes snapped open as the tears in his eyes spilled down, streaming down his face. He stared blankly for a moment before his head hurt and everything just came back to him in one shot, making him dizzy. The white-haired teen winced as he clutched his head, gritting his teeth. He then realised that the salty tears were still on his cheeks and he wiped them off with his hand, feeling the chilling cold liquid stinging his hand a little. He looked at the hand that was stained with his tears, wondering why had happened just now.

What had he done? Why was he crying...and for whom he was crying?

"Allen-kun." Allen turned and look at Lenalee who was staring at him with a grim look, showing how worrying she was. Somehow he felt guilty for bringing unwanted worries and anxiousness for his friends who should have other things to do in the Black Order. In this headquarters and at this point of time, there was no such thing as rest and everyday to them was a busy day.

"I'm alright Lenalee, so don't worry." He smiled at the other as the tips of his nails were scratching the sides of the bed, showing his uneasiness when facing this girl. Lenalee was his first friend and the closet friend in the Black Order, and due to that 'accident', Allen did not know how to sort out the right feelings and face her. The white-haired teen shifted his head a little to the left, glancing out of the window, looking at the dim sky which was darkening, night approaching. His long white fringe covered part of his greyish eyes as the boy sighed and closed his eyes, feeling tired.

"I'm afraid that Walker needs to have his rest now, Lavi, Lenalee. Perhaps you can visit him tomorrow?" Lavi and Lenalee nodded their heads as they exited the room, letting the other rest. As the door closed quietly, the red-haired teen was leaning against the wall and the olive-haired girl walked slowly to the bench beside the infirmary and sank down, her head looking down as the two long ponytails drooped down. Lavi peered at the side view of Lenalee, noticing how exhausted she was. He wondered whether she had gotten enough rest or not.

"Lenalee, Allen will be alright, so don't worry." The girl did not reply, nor moved from her current position. Lavi did not probe anymore as the surrounding was quiet, only with the faint sounds of the footsteps of the people passing by here, not knowing what had happened.

Kanda felt the place where the curse was, very sure that he felt a short sizzle that almost stunned him. He took off the towel that was wrapping around his body as he peered at the tattoo which looked like the shape of a lotus flower. As he touched he could feel the vibration of his beating heart in rhythm. The samurai sighed as he took a white long-sleeved shirt and wore it, sliding his arms into the smooth material and starting to button them up. As the last button slid into the small hole, there was a knock on the door. Grumpy and not happy that someone was interrupting his space here, the raven teen strode up to the door and opened it.

"Hello Kanda!" Kanda was a little startled and surprised when he saw his comrade, Marie Ma, at the door.

"Marie?" The plump man nodded his head and hugged the swordsman so tightly that Kanda coughed. He then gave a slap on his back, signifying the deep friendship between them, and it threw the samurai back a little as Kanda stumbled from the hard slap by Marie. Kanda snorted as he turned back to get his Mugen, droplets of water from his damp hair splattered on the floor after the bathing. He then emerged out and the both of them proceeded to the cafeteria for dinner.

"What makes you here, Marie? Shouldn't you be with that old geezer?" The other sighed as Kanda's way of addressing that general still did not change one bit.

"Mind you, Kanda, that is your general. You shouldn't address him as old man." The samurai snorted, ignoring everything that his comrade had stated. Marie shook his head and gave a sigh as they were approaching the infirmary, which was, well, very close to the canteen. As the two young men walked past the infirmary, the door opened and the thick stench of medicine and other stuffs filled the air, making Kanda sick. He hated those stuffs. He hated medicines, bandages, injections and those nurses who kept threatening him that if he did not stay here and recuperate, they would take his beloved Mugen away. Kanda grunted and rolled his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. A nurse walked out of the infirmary as she pushed a trolley full of stuffs needed in the hospital. Kanda glanced at them and gave a disgusted face.

He did not need all this.

He would not fall sick. Never.

Even if he was badly injured, he could heal in a days' time, so why the heck did he need to be warded?!?

"Kanda?" Kanda turned to Marie and che'ed again, continuing his way. As the door was gradually closing, they did not notice a certain white-haired exorcist sitting on the infirmary bed, looking outside the dark-blue sky.

-

Lenalee peered at her uniform hanging on the cabinet, her glossy violet eyes with no life in them. She did not know whether it was due to exhaustion or something that had been bothering her about Allen, but now, she did not feel like to do anything. Soft growlings could be heard from her stomach. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She had not eaten a single thing for the whole afternoon, but she just ignored it as she opened her eyes and stared at the things on her table.

"Allen-kun..." She clutched her chest as she heaved deeply, wondering why she was in such misery over Allen. That boy only fainted, but her heart nearly stopped when she received the news that Allen was in the infirmary after he had passed out. The olive-haired girl winced as she could feel the tightening of her stomach muscles inside, screaming for food, but she really did not have the mood to even think of food.

"Lenalee. Lenalee!" The girl slowly stood up and walked unsteadily to the door. She took all her strength to open the door before she fell, into the arms of the bookman junior who happened to come here to ask how she was doing now.

"Lenalee! Lenalee, are you alright? Lenalee!" Lavi shook the girl who was not responding. The older teen then put his hand on her forehead and was shocked that she was running a very high fever. As he was about to send her to the infirmary, he felt a light tug on his sleeve as Lenalee was looking at him, her eyelids blinking weakly.

"I...don't want to go there." She spoke, her voice feeble and weak. Lavi was about to protest when the girl just shook her head, having no energy to talk anymore. He then sighed as he carried her up to the bed, putting her gently before putting the covers over her body. Her eyes were closed as she was breathing heavily, her cheeks puffed up, red. Lavi stroked her fringe slowly as his hand brushed on her sweaty hot forehead, looking worriedly at her. He stood up and decided that it was better to go and get some food and medicines for her to eat.

-

"Komui supervisor, I'm afraid that we have to postpone the mission that Allen is going to take from the Vatican's orders." Komui raised his eyebrow as he looked up at Reever from his seat, browsing the documents in his hands as usual. The Chinese man then wondered whether this was good news or a bad one.

"Why?" Reever coughed and cleared his throat before speaking, this time in a softer tone.

"Allen is currently in the infirmary after he has fainted for no reason. Though it is just mere exhaustion that might have caught him, but the Head Nurse wants him to stay for a few days before she confirms that he is well and ready to leave." Komui's eyes widened as he was shocked by this, but he closed his eyes and took off his spectacles, inhaling the air deeply. He was just glad that the boy was fine. He put back the spectacles onto his face as he looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

Well, maybe this was a good thing after all.

-

Meanwhile Lenalee was coughing hoarsely as she hardly ate the porridge that Lavi had bought from the cafeteria. The older teen damped the towel into the cold water and carefully sponged her warm face, wiping away the beads of sweat produced. The girl let out soft moans as she frowned, bearing with the aching pain all over her body. Lavi couldn't help but felt a wrench on his heart, seeing the girl in this state.

"First it is Allen and now it's you..." Lavi sighed again as he put the damp towel on the table and took her temperature once again. The thermometer beeped after 10minutes as Lavi took a look at it. He gave a grim look as the temperature had not gone down for the last one hour. He turned to look at Lenalee who seemed to be feeling the pain even though she was in her slumbers. He put his hand onto that warm face and caressed it gently. He thought that she was just too silly over the frustrations on Allen. From Allen's reactions when he faced Lenalee Lavi was very sure that he did not have that feeling for her, but why did he kiss her in the first place if he did not like her at all?

"Lavi. Lavi." Lavi sighed as he knew that voice was from Bookman.

"What, jiji? I'm kind of busy right now." Seriously, this was not the time to joke around as Lavi just simply replied without rebuking back at this teacher, for the first time.

"What's wrong over there Lavi?" Somehow, the old man could sense that something had happened. Lavi just laughed softly and replied.

"Nothing jiji. Sorry, but I need to rest. Kind of unwell so..."

"Okay. Rest well." Lavi blinked as Bookman had ended the conversation. That panda gramps would surely scold the hell out of him when he just slacked for a mere 5minutes, but today it was different. He smiled. Maybe that old man was not as scary as he thought after all.

There were less pantings and gaspings as Lenalee's face colour was getting brighter and redder. He smiled again, relieved that the girl was recovering. Her fever had seemed to have decreased a little as Lavi touched her forehead, feeling the hotness gradually evaporating into the air. Lavi wondered whether to tell Allen about this, but that boy probably would be shocked that this girl had fallen sick and blamed himself for not clarifying that incident with her.

"Lavi?" There was a faint whisper as Lenalee was awake. Lavi helped to put the pillow into a sit-up position and aided the girl to lean against the soft, fluffy material, sitting up. Lenalee mumbled a thanks as she moved her feeble hands which weighed almost a ton. There was a beep from the black golem as there was someone on the line, contacting the exorcists.

"Lavi, did you see Lenalee around?" It was Komui's voice. Lenalee's eyes widened as she shook her head strongly. The last person that she wanted him to know about her sudden illness was her brother. She knew his character very well and that Chinese man would just throw away that workload that he had and run to her, taking care of her till she had recovered. The girl hung her head, looking down as she gripped onto the covers, feeling that she was a burden to everyone; to nii-san as well as her friends. Lavi knew what she was thinking and walked up to her, holding her cold hands. Lenalee was astonished as she looked up at the other

"Lenalee, don't think so much. Just rest for now." Lenalee nodded her head as she pointed to a book on the table. Lavi got that meaning and went to take it for her. The girl coughed as she heaved, taking the book from the redhead's hands. As she could not strain her voice from the sore throat, she just nodded her head again to thank the bookmn junior once again. Lavi smiled as he received the thanks from her.

"Lavi, did I heard you say Lenalee's name?" Lavi gasped, realising that Komui was still on the line. Lenalee shook her head, signalling to Lavi not to tell the supervisor about her illness. The older teen laughed nervously. Seriously he had less experience on making lies(unlike Allen who was a total expert in this)and somehow this made him nervous, which resulted in his stuttering when he replied back.

"E-Er...well, well! S-Sorry Komui, but I have not seen your cute little sister around." Lenalee giggled at his joke which meant to be sarcastic. Lavi grinned and gave a thumbs' up sign. He was relieved that Lenalee had cheered up a little, and somehow, it made him feel good inside.

"Is it...well then thanks a lot, Lavi-kun." There were several buzz as he hung up. Lavi helped Lenalee to lie down on the bed once again as he tugged her into the thick covers. The girl held the covers with her hands as she peered at her friend who was going for the door. She gave a depressing look, wondering whether Lavi was going to leave her alone here. Somehow she felt lonely in this quiet room, with no one to talk to. Whenever she was sick she got used to Komui accompanying her for the whole day, but surely she would not call her brother over to accompany her when the Black Order had tons of work for that scientist supervisor to do? She bit her lip, hesitant on whether to ask Lavi to stay. Like Allen, she did not like the idea of being a burden to her friends. Last time due to her Innocence that caused her legs to become immobile, her comrades had to suffer in Edo instead, having to defeat the obstacles that were in their way.

She did not want to be a burden to others again.

Lavi seemed to have the ability to read other people's thoughts as he smiled and gently patted the girl's head, to Lenalee's astonishment.

"Don't worry. I will be back." Lenalee looked at him for a moment before she smiled, nodding her head. As the door closed she was alone in her room once again, but that words echoed in her head always and Lenalee closed her eyes, believing that the redhead would definitely come back.

Allen could not sleep. No matter how he tossed and turned around he just could not sleep. In the end he gave up and sat up, observing the small and tiny stars that had appeared at night. His eyes travelled around, trying to count how many there were, but he gave up as he had lost count. There was simply too many out there, and he did not have the mood to count anyway. He sighed as he stretched out his hand, wanting to feel what it was like to touch those little shining ones in the wide sky.

"Beautiful..." Somehow, this word was very familiar. The white teen racked his brain as he realised that he had used this word to describe the scenery when the rain had stopped and a lovely view of the rainbow appeared. It was just simply gorgeous. Allen's eyes widened as he remembered that Kanda was beside him, sharing the same space that he was occupying. A slight flush appeared on his cheeks and the boy shook his head. He frowned, wondering what was happening to him lately.

"_You like him." _Allen was startled as the Noah started talking to him.

"_You like him." _The blush that was forgotten was starting to come back. Allen flushed with anger as he retorted back.

"Shut your nonsense. I don't like him."

"_Eh? How do you know which 'him' I was referring to?" _The blush grew deeper as he knew that the Noah was mocking at him. He could not take it any more and shouted back.

"Just shut up and disappear!" He looked up and saw many people looking at him. The white teen then realised that he had talked loudly and gave an apologetic look, mumbling an apology.

"_What do you want now?" _Allen talked to him through his mind. He could hear the other's chuckles as he replied back.

"_Don't get angry and break yet. I still have not finished making use of you." _Allen raised his eyebrow at this answer. He knew all along that the Noah was making use of him. Would he be so stupid to aid the exorcists to victory, ending this long bloodshed that could last for decades and decades, but Allen could not help but wonder what the Noah was looking for. The Fourteenth was rather a special Ancient Family member from the rest. He had betrayed the Earl once, and he would not be _that_ stupid to return to that fat man's side, but he would also not assist the exorcists and the Black Order in defeating the Earl. Just what was he planning?

_I want to find someone." _Allen's eyes wondered with surprise, shocked that he could hear his thoughts. The Noah laughed again, seemed to be very amused by the boy's stupidity as Allen flushed with redness again.

"I didn't expect you to be able to hear my thoughts."

"_Now you can." _The white teen just snorted, not wanting to reply to this stupid conversation that was seemed to be going nowhere.

"But...who are you finding?" There was silence as Allen did not hear a reply from the Noah. He wondered whether he did not catch the words that he had just stated.

"_Yes I have heard what you have said, but I'm not going to tell you who he is." _Allen frowned as he folded his arms.

"And why not? Since I am the Host, I have every right to know every action taken by that intruder who had taken this body as his own!" The indirect statement was shot back to the Noah as he chuckled again.

"_Just give up boy. You will not win me. I can take this body by my own easily, but it is not the right time yet. Not yet." _Allen snorted as he lay down onto the bed once more, closing his eyes. The bed in his room was still the best after all. He sighed, wondering whether he had homesickness at such moments. If this was known by Lavi and Kanda, no doubt they would burst out into laughter, mocking at him. The last thing that he wanted to see was the smirk on that samurai's face, the Kanda Yuu who teased his weakness and laughed as his uselessness. Thinking of this the grip on the white covers tightened. The white teen vowed himself that he would show to that arrogant and conceited guy that he, Allen Walker, was not as weak as what he had imagined him to be.

Allen sighed again. Now it was not the time to think of this. He had already landed in the infirmary, fainting for no reason. The nurse said that it might due to exhaustion that caused this, but he was not too sure. Somehow he thought that it was other elements that caused him to faint. Like...

"_It is the awakening of me that is causing your body to react this way. It will happen quite often as the memories gradually pour in, but slowly, you will get used to it."_

"Shut up. It is all because of you that is why I am in this pathetic state." At this Allen thought of Kanda again. The white teen shook his head vigorously, chasing that smirking face off his head. Why must Kanda infiltrate his mind now and then?!?

"_Rutherford..."_ Allen's eyes widened as the voice calling out in his mind surfaced once again. He then remembered the voice that he dreamt when he was unconscious. At that time there was only pitch darkness, with no one around. He looked all over the place, but he found nothing. Not even a human. Not even a tree or plant in the vicinity. His eyelids were terribly heavy as his vision was very blurry. At that dimension that person was calling out to someone, his voice gentle yet desperate. Somehow he felt himself being sucked into the anguish as he could feel his heart wrenching every time that voice called out, but something really bugged him greatly.

Who was Rutherford?

"_I know what you are thinking now." _

"Shut up and don't bother me." Allen grunted at the Noah within him, ruffling up his white hair in exhaustion. The next sentence that the Fourteenth said completely stumped the white-haired teen as he stopped whatever he was doing.

-

-

"_I am Rutherford."_

_-_

***tired* I'm really tired, and this is the first chapter with the most number of words **

**Reviews make my day, so do review and share your opinions on how to improve this story, yeah??? (:**

**SingingBlues**


	5. Wander on

**The next chapter!!! Enjoy!!**

**I do not own DGM ):**

Chapter 5: Wander on

Allen almost had a heart attack when that Noah said that. It shocked him completely as he stared at the covers that were concealing his legs. The white teen then put his right hand on his left arm and gave himself a gentle pinch. He felt that it was painful and realised that this was not a dream at all.

"You...Rutherford..."

"_Yes, I am. Why are you so shocked about this?" _The Fourteenth talked to him in a nonchalant way as he seemed to be quite relaxed by this fact, but Allen was behaving the opposite as he was so shocked till his face had turned a little freaky pale.

"Rutherford..." Allen mumbled under his breath as he thought for a moment, digesting the information. So that voice _was _calling to him, because Allen is the Fourteenth, and the Fourteenth was Allen, though he did not want to admit this, but it was true that he was a little drawn to that voice calling out to him.

"Did you hear it?"

"_Hear what?" _

"The voice! Didn't you hear that?" Allen raised his eyebrow, surprised that the other did not catch a single word in the dream. There were soft murmurings in his mind as the Noah was wondering whether he had heard something when Allen was knocked out.

"_No." _Was what he simply said. Allen controlled the anger boiling in himself, frustrated by the presence of that musician. He wondered why he didn't go and bother others and chose him instead? What was so special to him that the Noah had to choose him as his Host? Allen frowned as he tapped his finger on his chin, wondering.

"_You are special. Somehow you can lead me to that person." _Allen snorted. That Noah was reading his thoughts again! And he could still claim that he did not hear the voice that was calling out to him when he was unconscious. The white-haired boy gave a grunt as he lay down and pulled the covers over him once again, his face facing the window. The white moon was shining brightly, its moonlight shining through the glass of the windows. Allen peered at it for a while and stretched up his hand to where it was, trying to imagine the feel of it. Suddenly the face of that stoic samurai appeared in the middle of the moon, his face totally blending into this stunning night view. Allen blinked as he rubbed his eyes several times. Oh God why must Kanda appear in his head for so many times?!? He sighed as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep eventually. The night owl hooted in the woods, the place full of tranquillity.

"So why you come back and that old man didn't?" Marie frowned at his question while Kanda put down his chopsticks neatly on the tray and sipped his green tea gently.

"I told you not to call General this way, Kanda. He is your father after all-"

"I'm not his son!" Kanda snapped as his face darkened a little, signalling the starting of a disaster. Everyone sitting near Kanda was tensed up as they got up from their seats and went away, not wanting to be dragged inside. Marie let out another sigh again as he had given up talking to Kanda about General Tiedoll being his father. It was true that General Tiedoll was that raven male's foster father, since it was heard that he brought him back from his hometown which was in ruins, but that Japanese samurai just did not want to admit it.

"Kanda!" Kanda turned around and saw Timothy coming here with his tray loaded with food. While Marie just gaped like a fish, Kanda grunted and shut his eyes, his face cringing. Every now and then this boy would let him think of a particular exorcist who also had the same whopping appetite which did not seem to be able to satisfy his stomach. Even his grins were more and more similar to him! Kanda cursed under his breath as he chased away the unnecessary thoughts flooding his head.

"You are?" Timothy looked at Marie as he took a big drumstick and tore off the meat by his teeth, chewing it hungrily.

"Timothy Claws. You can call me Tim. I'm a new exorcist here. And you are...?" Marie nodded his head, understood.

"Marie. Nice to meet you, Tim." The boy smiled as he returned to his plates of food. Kanda just stared, his face disgusted.

"And I supposed you are...a parasite-type user?" Timothy chewed his hamburger on his left hand and tore off the chicken drumstick on the other hand, the corners of his mouth filled with sticky stuffs from his food. There were already empty plates towering beside him, and Kanda looked in repugnance, wondering whether he should leave this place before he vomited all his dinner out.

"Yes, I am. Well Allen says that parasite users use more energy to activate their Innocence, thus their food intake is generally higher than other exorcists. Now I can understand Allen's troubles when you have to feed a stomach that seems to be like a bottomless pit." Timothy spoke as he twisted the spaghetti round the metal fork and put it in his mouth, chewing on it. Marie did not say anything as he drank the cup of water on the table. Kanda looked at the clock and was surprised that it was _this _early yet. It meant that he and Marie just spent the whole 1 hour in the cafeteria. Kanda supported his chin by his hand on the table as he grunted again.

"That moyashi..."

"What?" Timothy mumbled with his mouth full, sure that Kanda had said something earlier. Kanda just gave him an indifferent stare in return, not intending to answer his question.

"I wonder how Allen is right now..." His ears pricked up as Kanda cocked his eyebrow, wondering what did he mean by that statement. Of course that beansprout would be fine! He smirked. Well there might be a possibility that this weak, little midget would get sick once in a while, he guessed. The boy realised something as he gasped and shook his head before mumbling something, returning back to eating his lunch. Marie looked up as Kanda was turning to leave the cafeteria.

"Kanda, where are you going? Wait for me! We will see you again Tim!" Timothy nodded his head as the two teenagers exited the cafeteria and disappeared into the darkness. The boy then looked at the lights on the ceilings of the canteen, his mind wandering back to the white teen, hoping that he would be fine.

"Kanda, wait for me!" Muffled footsteps could be heard as Marie was catching up with Kanda's fast pace. That samurai seemed to be in his foul mood and was walking faster than usual. The plump exorcist panted before he finally caught up with the other. Kanda che'ed as he stopped and peered at the night sky, his friend beside him. The garden was just in front of them and the raven male realised that he had come back to this place once more; the place where he and Allen admired the rain scenery in the afternoon just now. The position he was currently at was also the same as the position he was at with Allen. He leaned back against the wall as he put his hands around his head, looking at the night view. It was rather simple and...beautiful in a way...

"_Beautiful..." _Somehow Allen also said that word before. It seemed to suit this angelic boy who had a heart that was as pure as children. Kanda then rubbed his temples at the sides of his forehead, scowling. That white teen had already crossed his line many times in his head, yet he just could not erase him off his mind, and that sentence Timothy was mumbling about bugged him a little, making him uneasy.

"_Ryuu..." _Kanda's eyes widened as that voice came back again. So many times it had haunted him since the battle at Edo ended, that voice kept disturbing him till the samurai did not have good sleeps for quite a while already. Today would not be an exception and he expected himself to be out on a stroll at night again. The swordsman grunted as he twisted his hair, a question in his head.

Who was Ryuu? And why whenever he called out for that name, he would always be automatically be drawn to that voice which sounded so solemn and desperate. It seemed to be calling for him again and again, not seeming to stop.

And that voice was familiar. He pondered. Who could it be?

"Kanda?" At this time Kanda did not realise that Marie was here all along. The samurai just sighed and walked in the direction of the bunk rooms of the exorcists, with Marie following behind. They passed by Komui's office as the plump exorcist asked Kanda to wait outside while he went in and chatted with Komui about some issues. Marie knocked on the door and went inside, shutting the door as silently and gently as he could. Kanda closed his eyes as he was in the dim-lit passageway, feeling the soft yet audible humming of the breeze singing in his ears.

Somehow, this silence was good. His raven hair tickled his chin a little as the long, smooth strands brushed pass his lower jaw. He opened his lips and gently exhaled, the warm vapour dissipated into the cold atmosphere. The sound of the rustling leaves chimed while there were screeches from the crows flying across the horizon. Kanda looked ahead and saw the light still switched on at the infirmary. It was rather weird for the hospital's room lights to be on as the patients slept earlier than them. He grunted and frowned, remembering a time when the nurse forced him to sleep early because he was terribly injured and his body needed to rest.

"_If you don't rest early, Kanda-kun, I can promise that Mugen will disappear right in front of you in the morning."_

Kanda gritted his teeth. That damn fucking nurse even had the guts to threaten him using his beloved Mugen?!? If she was a man rather than a woman, he would, for sure, thrashed him greatly and badly so that he would be bedridden for at least one week. The young man let out a snort and looked up, staring at the white moon in the night sky. Somehow, he had a bad hunch that something terrible was going to descend onto them. He did not know why this thought came to his head, but it somehow gave him the shivers for the first time.

If it shook this stoic and unfeeling samurai, it could mean one thing.

"Kanda?" The raven male turned around and saw the plump exorcist outside the door. He unfolded his arms and took Mugen before he left, with Marie following him behind.

-

"Earl-tama?" The Earl smiled as he descended onto the ground quietly, so as not to attract anyone's attention. He walked around the garden, his shadow casting under the moonlight as the man walked into a big clearing. The swashing of the water could be heard as he glanced at pond in front of him. Relo, the umbrella, just glanced at the other, wondering what he was thinking.

"_This flower is beautiful."_

The Earl walked up to the pond and stopped, his blurry reflection seen on the surface of the water.

"_Lotus..."_

He lowered down his body and stretched out his hand to one that was floated in his direction.

"_I like it. I like the lotus, not because of their beauty, but something even deeper."_

"Earl-tama, we cannot stay here for too long! What if they found us?"

The Earl did not seem to catch the umbrella's words as he gently stroked the beautiful soft petals of the flower gleaning under the moonlight. As the Earl fondled with the flower, his sharp nails accidentally brushed the petals hardly and one fell onto the ground. The Earl's face paled a little, like he had remembered something horrible when he went down and picked up the fallen petal.

"_Though they are weak, but through their perseverance, they bloom hundred years later."_

"I really don't know what you are thinking at that time." He murmured as he released the flower back onto the pond. The wind blew by as he stood up, his clothes swaying with the rhythm of the strong breeze. He opened his palm and the petal hidden in it flew away in circles, disappearing into the darkness. The plump man's eyes softened as he turned to look at the dark building, the flag of the Black Order flapping in the wind.

"I will get you back. And prove to you that the lotus flower is just nothing but a pathetic living thing on earth that should not exist in the first place."

"Road?" The Noah of Dreams stood up suddenly, her doll slipped from her hand onto the floor. Her eyes just blanked out for a moment before the colour returned, the child looking back at the young man and grinned.

"Earl...has a mission for us." Tyki frowned as he closed the book, wondering what their master wanted them to do. Road pointed somewhere, her eyes closed, and started chanting something under her lips, whispering some kind of ancient language. Her dimension door appeared and was slammed onto the floor, opened. She skipped to the entrance and gestured to Tyki to follow.

"Sa, let's go. To the land of Forbidden Dreams. We are going to get him back."

The wind blew hardly at the cliff as a tall young lady was standing there, glancing at the grey sky. Her golden long hair fluttered along the wind as she took down her sunglasses and looked at the sky. Light flashing could be sighted behind those dark clouds, signalling that a heavy storm was coming. She let out a sigh as she slid her left hand into the pocket of her pants.

"I guess it is time." She mumbled softly as she turned to leave. As she approached a clearing, several akumas of different levels, mainly level 3s and 4s, popped out of the darkness and crowded around her, hissing and sniggering excitedly, knowing that they were summoned here for a very large kill. Lulubell stopped as her skin turned into the pale colour of the Ancient Family, the stigmanas appearing on her forehead. She stuck out her tongue and gave her hand a gentle lick like a cat before she spoke.

"We have things to do."

-

Kanda strapped up Mugen on his waist as he had changed into his training clothes and was proceeding to the training room. It was 6 in the early morning and the morning sunlight had not fully come out yet. The chirpings of the birds could be heard as a gentle breeze made the whole place a little chilly. The echoing of his boots stepping on the ground was heard as the whole corridor was completely empty, with no people around. It was rare for people to be up this early, and this just suited him fine-no, he liked this peaceful moment right now. Too much noise and unnecessary talkings and yakkings just distracted him from his meditation.

As he turned around a bend, he saw the training room in front of him. As usual, it was not occupied, and was the best time to train both his physical skills as well as his mental abilities to control his own desires and thoughts.

But, he was not alone. His pace slowed before he came to a stop. The shadow of that figure standing at the door turned as the familiar white hair brushed across his face, smiling at the other.

"Kanda, I have been waiting for you."

**End of chapter! Pls read and review!!! (:**


	6. Delusion

**Sorry for the late chapter! I am very busy with school stuffs that I'm too tired to even think of a chapter to continue, but I finally have the mood to type and I produce this chapter yesterday and edit some today for all of you readers! Thank you for the reviews once again. Everything is greatly appreciated! (: Sorry if the story is progressing very slowly but no worries, it is starting to catch up! All of you may wonder what Komui assigned Allen to go, and here it is, in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**And Timothy seems to be missing lately -.- he will appear in the next chapter for sure everyone! I promise!**

**Now, back to the story! Read and review! (:**

Chapter 6 :Delusion

"Kanda, I have been waiting for you. All along." Kanda just gave the other a cold, hard stare, wondering why he would be here at this early hour, and this boy seldom came here and trained. He folded his arms and gave a snort as usual.

"Why are you here, moyashi?"

"It's Allen, baKanda." The tone was unusually calm. Kanda twitched at the smile planted on that white-haired teen. Somehow, this smile just bugged him greatly. He closed his eyes and grunted again as he entered the training room and put all his things down. That boy followed behind, his gaze never seemed to leave the samurai's side. Kanda just ignored him and took off his exorcist coat, unsheathing Mugen to start his day of training.

But it would be better if that certain beansprout would not look at him like he was a fangirl of him.

"Oi, you. Why are you still here?" Allen continued to have that same smile on his face, looking at him with pure, shining eyes like an angel. Kanda just simply could not take away that smile etched in his memory since he met him in the Black Order for the first time. Many times when he observed him, that boy would greet others like they were his close kin, that smile always never disappeared on him. Whenever he was criticised by someone, or being talked about, that smile was always there, always there. His hand on the sword gripped tighter on it as Kanda gritted his teeth.

That white teen had been distracting his life, making his whole life horrible and miserable with his weak, puny skills. He should not be an exorcist at all, and should just rot somewhere and die. He would not give a single damn on it. Maybe he would celebrate for the first time when Allen Walker disappeared from this world forever.

But then, something in that boy just drew him nearer to him. Something that was...precious to him.

Kanda's eyes widened with shock as he was wondering what he was thinking at that time. Why would he think of this absurd thought in a person like Allen? What was he searching? What was his body searching exactly?

"Kanda." Kanda's gaze was back to the white teen as Allen approached him slowly, his eyes never leave his sight. The boy then stood in front of him, the distance between them was very close. Allen's gaze softened as he stretched out his hands and gradually wrapped his hands around his neck, still looking at him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Kanda..."

Somehow, this feeling just brought him great discomfort as the raven teen wanted to shrug him off, but surprisingly, he did not shove off Allen. His heart thumped lightly as the boy's hands brushed his neck slightly, his hand travelling to his cheeks. His fingers ran all over his face, from his fringe to his nose and till his lips. Allen's hand stayed there, not moving. Kanda did not move either as the two of them just stared at each other.

"Moyashi, what do you want?" Kanda spoke, not moving a muscle. That boy continued to smile as he leaned forward. Kanda's eyes widened as he could feel a warm tinge of sensation brushing on his lips. His lip was moist as the boy's tongue wet them and was pushing a little, begging for entry. That dumb samurai, who obviously did not have any experience on kissing, just simply abided and the tongue was slithered into his warm mouth, the lukewarm matter brushing through all corners of his mouth and his teeth. The raven teen tensed up as Allen pushed his mouth further into his, deepening the kiss. At that moment, the older teen felt lightheaded and his eyelids slowly closed, kissing him back. The two boys started to fight for domination as their tongues twisted around each other, not wanting to give way. Allen gave a soft moan between their mouths as Kanda took this chance to control this situation, ravishing his lips till they were completely swollen.

As they were sinking deeper into their burning desires over each other, the raven-haired teen got hold of his consciousness and broke the kiss immediately, shoving off that boy away from him. As he touched his red lips swollen from the kiss by his hand, he was horrified, not at the kiss, but himself.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He sounded nonchalant, like nothing had happened.

"God damn it you know very well what you have done, you stupid moyashi!" Kanda snapped. He was shocked at this. Why did that boy still be that calm when this...this absurd thing had happened?!?

"But you have enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"What?" Kanda could not believe his ears as he felt like punching Allen.

"You like me." Kanda almost wanted to laugh at this. Seriously did he think that this was a fucking joke?!? He looked down as he laughed softly.

"You have got to be kidding, moyashi. There is no hell way I would-"

"I like you." Kanda stopped laughing as he slowly faced the white teen once more, shocked.

"...What?"

"I like you, Kanda. I like you a lot." He was smiling, but his face expression showed the other side of him; signs of sorrow and hurt. He did not know why, but he hated to see him in this state. It irritated him greatly whenever that boy was not in his optimistic mood as usual. The relationship between him and that beansprout had always been complicated. Sometimes he felt really irritated at him for his stupid naive behaviour, and sometimes he softened whenever he saw this boy depressed, especially when his usual smile disappeared from his face. His mood would be greatly affected whenever he saw him, and he couldn't help but wonder what was in that boy that shook his insides.

Sometimes he felt that he was ridiculous himself. He even had the thought of comforting him when he and Allen went for a mission together. At that time, because that boy did not save the akuma's soul in time, he was driven into despair, locking himself in a dark room for the whole day, not wanting to eat or drink. The Finder knocked every 30mins, sending in food, but he just chased them off instead.

Che. What a weak pathetic brat. He had wanted to burst into the room and gave him a hard smack on his face. It was just a god damn pathetic soul! There were many more to save besides that!

"Kanda." Kanda was jolted back to reality as he turned to stare at the one across him. Allen leaned against the wall as he gave a chuckle, seeming to be enjoying every of this moment, when Kanda almost lost his calmness.

To his surprise, the samurai was exceptionally calm as he brushed off the saliva left on his lips and glared at him before he turned and left the training room, his long ponytail slapping to the extreme left of his shoulders as the older teen hurried off hastily. But Allen was sure that the raven male had started to waver as he gave a grin, satisfied.

-

She still did not know what her heart was leading her to. All these while roaming in the darkness, trying to find her way out, fighting all she could in the battles trying to save the world that she was living to and at that moment, she had thought her heart had finally answered her. After many months living under one roof with him, she felt attached to him, and every word he spoke, every action that he carried out changed her life completely.

Ever since she had that dream that kept her awake every night, she was getting jittery and anxious day by day, making sure that everyone was fine and that the Black Order was working properly, but it was Allen that worried her the most. Before she screamed, she saw vividly the dark raw red hand of his in the dark murky water, looming there before it finally disappeared into the water.

Lenalee sighed as she got out of bed, the bed sheets fluttering to the ground as she grabbed an exorcist coat to wear. She brushed her soft green hair and tied them into short bangs. It had grown quite a little since the battle in the high seas with a level 3 akuma, the power unleashed that was so great that almost all her hair had been burnt off. Slipping her arms and hands into the long sleeves of the dark red coat and zipping it up to her upper chest, Lenalee decided to go to Komui's office.

"Lenalee?" Lenalee blinked.

"Allen-kun?"

"Lenalee, can you let me in? I have something to say to you." Lenalee was puzzled, but she went to the door and opened it, letting the white teen in. Allen was smiling as he entered her room.

"So, what do you want to talk to me?" Lenalee asked, but she gave a soft shriek as the teen came from behind suddenly and grabbed her chin, slamming her against the door and licked his lips wet before claiming her lips.

"_I just love it when seeing people's horrified faces. It's...so fun." _And he was still smiling at the end, the dark golden eyes glistering in the pale light.

-

In the dark corridor, Jasdero and Debritto were walking, peering everywhere in a search for someone to play with. Seriously they were very bored right now and no one was here! Even that disgusting pest umbrella relo seemed not to be present today! The two boys sighed as they finally stopped moving, slumping down against a wall and groaned.

"AHHH! Where did everyone go?!?"

"And it's when we are bored and want to play!" Debritto grunted as he was messing up his dark black hair.

"Tehee!" Jasdero replied gleefully before being targeted by the toy gun of his brother who was glaring at him. The grinning blonde boy just continued to grin happily, behaving like a 4-year-old.

"Seriously we should go look for Cross 'ya know? Though he has gone back to the Black Order, but the Earl did not say that we should stop."

"Shut up. You are noisy." Debritto grunted as he stared at the dark ceiling. The surrounding was so quiet that it reminded him of the battle in Edo, where they were playing out on that stupid idiotic general's disciple and wanting him to pay back his master's debts. Devit just gave a serious stare while Jasdero was playing with the light bulb saying in front of him, laughing hysterically.

"_Apparently, he is the one that holds the memory of the Musician."_

Debritto suddenly stood up, to the astonishment of the other as Jasdero stopped playing and stared at his bond partner, wondering what he was thinking now. The young teen peered at the picture frame that was hung on the wall. The weak flames of the light flickered as it faintly showed two people standing besides each other. One with the clothing as colourful as the Earl, while the other was just dressed plain white; simply plain white, like an angel. The teen's hands were clenched as he turned away and stomped off in a huff, leaving the bewildered Jasdero blinking on the spot, wondering what had happened to him.

"_Earl, why didn't you want to kill that Allen Walker, since he is suspected to be the Fourteenth that had betrayed you?" The plump man looked up from his seat, astonished by the question. He sighed as he took his cup of tea and sipped the warm liquid into his lips slowly before putting down the porcelain cup in an elegant way, looking at the bonded twins._

"_Debritto, you should not ask this type of question. Now the priority is to find out where Cross is and eliminate him, and that will be you and Jasdero's task."_

At that time, something just bugged him greatly. Something about the Earl's feelings and opinions towards the Fourteenth....he just couldn't get it. Something...complicated.

"_Master...looks sad." The dark young teen peered up at the tall elegant lady who played with her soft golden locks, licking them gently._

"_He is crying...he has not forgotten him yet. The Fourteenth."_

Who was the Fourteenth anyway? He had not met him before, as his memories of bonds were not gained at that time century when the Fourteenth existed. What did he look like? Was he fun to play? Many questions came into his mind. But now he had to conclude that Allen was the Fourteenth, and his face darkened immediately. He hated that boy whose master gave them tons and tons and tons of debts to repay for life, but yet something in Allen was giving him the shivers. The white shadow following the boy always, shining upon him, like he was really one of God's favourites, protecting him. But whatever it was, he could not forgive that white-haired exorcist for bringing so much chaos in his family and his master when he appeared in this world.

"How annoying."

-

"W-What has happened...my head spins and I feel groggy all over." Allen muttered as he walked slowly, sometimes stumbling on his steps, but the golden golem would never fail to catch him in the nick of time. The white-haired teen gave a grateful look to Timcampy. He groaned softly as he ruffled up his long white fringe, showing how exhausted he was. He felt that he was more tired than usual, and he did not have the appetite to eat either. He sighed as he reached a room. He just stared at the towering door and the carved words on the door.

_Come in...if you dare. _Allen sighed again and started knocking.

"Kanda?" Allen knocked on the raven-haired exorcist's room. The boy was not willing to come here at first, but it was urgent from Komui and he had no choice but to comply. When receiving no growls nor snarls nor any mutters of vulgarities Allen stopped, knowing that the older teen was not in. He then stood beside the room, deciding that he should wait for him to come back and tell him the message personally. He slowly squatted down as he coughed slightly, breathing out a thin of warm air out of his slight pink lips.

And come to think of that, Kanda was acting strangely these days. Whenever he saw him, the samurai would just give him a stare before taking his sword and strode off. It was simply a stare, but somehow this stare was colder than his usual glares, and it was somehow meant for him to see. It bugged him greatly and he decided to look for him to clarify this, but every time he saw him, that raven teen just walked off immediately before he could call out to him.

And why did this bother him so much?!? His heart was wrenched slightly. Kanda seemed to be avoiding him, and for what reasons, he needed to know.

"Moyashi?" Allen's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up to see Kanda right in front of him. The older teen's face expression was not annoyed, not irritated but more of surprised and astonished by his sudden presence here. Allen stood up slowly as his gaze was fixed onto the shimmering blue sapphire eyes. The swordsman seemed to be avoiding his gaze as well, which was really suspicious. The boy slowly walked up to him, his eyes still fixed onto him. Something was wrong here.

"Kanda, I have something to ask you-"

"Shut up moyashi. I do not have the time to waste on...useless people like you." Allen gasped as he stopped. Kanda did not sound angry and irritated when he said the word 'useless'. Normally he would add a smirk as he mocked him on his stupidity and uselessness, but today, he sounded a little uncertain. The older teen turned to the door and started to open it.

"W-Wait!" Allen's hand reached out as he gripped onto Kanda's hand, stopping him immediately. The older teen frowned as he stared at the boy.

"What do you want, moyashi?"

"I need to talk to you, Kanda. In person." Allen spoke firmly, not wanting to let him open the door. The samurai's frown deepened as he shrugged off his hand roughly and spoke in a cold tone.

"Listen. I absolutely have nothing to talk to you. Go talk to that dumb rabbit or Lenalee about your problems."

"But Kanda!" Kanda hissed as he glared at the foreign hand that was grasping on his wrist.

"Let go."

"But I really need to talk to you Kanda. You have been acting so strangely these days! What...What in the world has happened? You...you are like avoiding me, and I need to know the reason why!"

"_But you have enjoyed it, didn't you?" _

"Do you want me to give you an answer?" Allen blinked as he stared at him, not understanding what he was saying.

"_I like you, Kanda. I like you a lot." _Kanda closed his eyes as he started to laugh softly. He wanted to throw up suddenly. It was all nothing but a lie; a lie that should not have happened in the first place.

"Because I hate you." And now, he loathed him more than ever. That was his answer. His final answer to that moyashi.

Allen was taken aback by his words as he slowly released the grip on his wrist. Kanda was a little surprised at his reaction, but he just shrugged it off and entered his room, shutting the door behind him. The white-haired teen just sank onto the floor, covering his face as he burst into tears.

"_This is good. Very good. I want every one of them to hate you and abandon you, Allen, and when they have forsaken you, do you have the courage to fight this war...alone?"_

"Allen Walker." Allen stiffened as he stopped sobbing and looked up, seeing many people crowding around him. His mind swarmed again as he hung his head down, not wishing to be interrupted at this moment. The brown uniform of that inspector moved slightly in the wind as he frowned, receiving no reply from that boy. He cleared his throat as a guard grabbed onto Allen's collar of his coat and forced him to get up and look at him. The teen growled softly as he slapped off the foreign hand and stared at the inspector.

"What do you want?" Many gasps as whispers were heard, shocked that this person even dared to rebuke to the inspector. Leverrier just laughed softly and folded his arms.

"Well, it's really great to see you, Allen Walker. My name's Leverrier, the inspector of the Vatican, and here is my secretary, Howard Link." The young man behind gave a slight bow, but Allen did not seem to care about all this.

"So why do you come here and find me then?" Leverrier let out a slight chuckle.

"The Vatican has...a special assignment for you." Allen raised his eyebrow, bewildered.

"And what would that be?"

"That....is up to you to find out, Allen Walker. Follow us...the supervisor is waiting."

Komui-san? Why was Komui-san into this too? What in the world was happening? As his mind was filled with questions that needed to be answered, he did not realise that he was already at the Supervisor's door. A guard knocked at the door as he opened the door, letting the inspector and the teen inside. Link pointed out instructions to them before the guards abided and walked off. His eyes tilted as he saw the white teen sitting down on the couch together with Leverrier and Komui. He closed his eyes as he closed the door behind him and joined them in the conversation.

"Komui, hand Allen Walker the document for his next mission." Allen peered at the Chinese man and noticed that he was having a grim look. Komui sighed as he handed the file to Allen, who took it and began flipping, reading the documents briefly. He looked up in the corner of his eyes at him, but Komui seemed to be avoiding him as well. As he flipped through the pages he noticed something and his heart gripped tightly, his eyes widened.

-

"Here we are." Road murmured as she and Tyki were in the land full of white landscape. The girl opened her small palm as a small white snowflake fluttered onto it. In the howls of the shrieking blizzard, Tyki peered ahead and faintly saw a dark towering building surrounded by the winds.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing into that direction. Road's expression turned grim as she spoke.

"There...lays Ryuu."

-

"The land of Forbidden Dreams?" Allen spoke, staring at Komui. The supervisor nodded his head.

"Yes, and your mission is...to get to that dimension and retrieve the Innocence."

-

**This chapter is basically about the mixed confusion in Kanda.. xDD hahaaa all of you may wonder whether this stoic male really falls in love with this moyashi. I'm sorry if yullen progression is quite slow and not obvious, but there are some hints of yullen in this chapter already xD Ahh Ryuu appears! Finally! *glomps***

**Pls read and review once again! Everything is greatly appreciated! (:**


End file.
